Energy storage systems are used in a variety of contexts. For example, an electrical storage system can be used to store energy generated from photovoltaics. The energy storage systems of the present disclosure include “packs” of multiple cells stacked together. These cells and other components in a pack generate heat during operation, both during the charging process to store the energy and during the discharge process when energy is consumed. When the cells fail, they typically release hot gases. These gases may impact the integrity of other cells in the pack and may cause substantial damage to the functional cells which have not failed. Thus, an improved energy storage system is required which reduces or removes one or more of the issues mentioned.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.